For an Ace's Love
by Sailor-MSA
Summary: England pushed his daughter and granddaughter down the hole in Oxford. Now Paris and Mississippi must find their way home and untangle the strings of Eternal Love. Can the State and City Help the Suits and get home? More importantly what is the Spade Queen so nervous around Paris? M for dirty mouths England will was with Soap later.
1. MS and Paris in Wonderland

I down't own.

-MS pov-

I found myself in a strange land a land that have once been ruled by the houses of a chess board, now it was Suits. I stood up and dusted off my blue skirt. I still was trying to figure out why I was here. Last I remembered was falling down a hole in Oxford. Well not my town of Oxford. Oh if you're wondering who I am, I'm Mississippi, but I guess it be better if I went by Madeline Jones.

You seen I had been enjoying some quality time with my Grandmother, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, when I fell down a hole and ended up here. Of course what was really annoying me is the place I landed in seemed to have taken my daddy's favorite color and splashed it and all it's family all over the place.

"Ugh, so much fucking Blue."

"What's wrong with blue?"

"Nothing if it doesn't cover everything with in a four hundred mile radius. Gawd, I sound like Beckett."

"I think my brother's choice in color scheme is nice."

-Third Omni PoV-

Maddie turned around to see a man behind her and felt her jaw drop. There standing before her was Canada, but Maddie instantly new this wasn't the man she called mother. No he was dressed in a dark blue long coat with a lighter blue waistcoat underneath with a white blouse. His shorts were brown and his socks came up over his kness. His shoes were adorable as well.

Feeling Hungary and Japan's influance of her, Maddie pulled out her camera and took a quick picture. The Canada copy blinked and Maddie put on the biggest smile she could.

"Why don't you tell me who you are and why your borther got to choose the color palette?"

"My brother is the King of Spades. I'm the Ace of Spades, Mathew."

"Well, that answered my next question. I'll let you take me to your king. I want to ask him how I can get home."

"But you're a Spade as well?"

Maddie blinked and looked down, her skirt had a large dark blue spade. She then felt her eyebrow twitch when she noticed the vest she had on pushed up her already ample bust line up.

"Well at least Hiro, Louis and Beckett aren't here to grope me."

"Why would the grope you?"

"Because my boyfriend and brothers are fucking pervs."

"I understand that."

Maddie blinked at him and then followed the Ace up to the large Blue Spade inspired castle sitting on the very edge of a waterfall. Maddie stopped to stare. Now she was really getting nervous. She new the Time flow in Wonderland was ever changing and never stayed the same speed. It look like it had skipped quite a lot of time.

"Um excuse me, Mathew, what happened to Wonderland?"

"The nation of Wonderland divided nearly a thousand years ago. Time had been a little wacky until the First King of Spades stabilized it."

Maddie looked at him confused. Time was in the control of a mortal? No that wasn't good. Time had always belonged to beings much more powerful than a nation.

"Madeliene! Where are you my petite niece! This isn't funny! First Maman pushes me down that stupid hole, then I find myself dressed in yellow and orange! I look like shit! Not only that mon beautiful hair is a mess and ... and...grand fr re, sauve-moi! (big brother, save me) WAH!"

Maddie stopped staring at the castle and ran around the corner to find her aunt sitting on the ground crying. Maddie rand over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. Seconds later Paris pulled her niece into a hug, burring her face in her chest. Maddie blinked and then squealed before pushing her aunt away from herself away from the French girl and ran behind Mathew.

"Aunt Adelaide, you're a fucking pervert!"

"I can't help it. You're breast are just so huge!"

"Can you calling me fat?"

"What? Non! Non!"

Mathew stared at the two girls in confusion as the blonde tried to calm the younger one down and he started to lead them back to the castle. Maddie turned a sharp violet eye to the man walking away from them and clutched herself closer to her only family member in the strange world they had landed in.

"Auntie, you feel anything off?"

"The strings of eternal love aren't tightening. Both my dear older brothers are waltzing around each other. Maman is avoiding his destined love as well. Looks like Love is all fucked up in this world."

"You're beginning to think Grandma threw us down that hole on purpose."

"Of course. We'll fix what is wrong with this world, but I don't think we can change the Suit Royals."

"Let's hope not of them are actually married."

"God, what if Maman is the..."

"Mattie, you're back and you brought the Alices!"

Maddie crushed herself to her aunt's side only to relax when she heard a familiar lullaby. The queen, who's face was hidden from view, seemed to tense at the words coming from Adelaide's mouth. Mathew took no heed of the girl's singing and walked up to stand by the king. Adelaide remembered she was in the presents of royals and pulled Maddie into a curtsy and herself as well.

"We're sorry for intruding in your land, your highnesses. We are Alices and are looking for a way home."

"How ave you come to be here, aru."

Maddie looked over to see the man she knew as China walk in and she felt her bag grow heavy. Shaking her head, Maddie pulled a large clock out of her bag. Looking at the clock, Maddie didn't notice her bag disappearing into the back. Adelaide smiled, her nieces and nephews were all so special, none of them ceased to amaze her, but then again, none of them had been forced to be guided by the Old World ways.

"Royal Flush."

The Queen straightened and the King blinked. They had be told of the power a kingdom could have if a Ten appeared in front of them. Mathew had been the one to mutter the words and soon had to lean against the Kings throne to keep himself from falling. The King wrapped his arm around his Ace's waist to keep him steady as the shock took the room.

"May we Ask the Alices' names? One of you appears to be a Ten."

"Of Course you're highnesses, I'm Adelaide Bonnefoy and this is my Niece Madeleine Rebekka Jones."

"Lies and hogwash!"

Adelaide tensed and her green eyes turned into a hard glare that was only matched by one other. Walking up to the dias with the grace of an old city and a child of England himself, Adelaide cleared her throat and pulled a sword out from thin air.

"Say that to my face with out hiding, you cowardly queen. My Mother would have slit your throat for saying such thing about me, and I'm tempted to do the same, after all most people know not to fuck with the Nation of England and his children."

That seemed to make the queen flinch but it brought him out of the shadows. Matching emerald eyes stared down at the girl in front of him and all Adelaide could think of as her world went black was, shit.

Maddie flinched as her aunt hit the ground in a dead faint. The Queen shot of his throne and moved to the fallen girl picking up her head and placing it on his lap. The King and Mathew moved over to them as well, Maddie pulled the strap of her clock over head and walked over to the fallen city. It was common for any child of England to suddenly burst into white hot rage. Her own father was subject to rages like that, but they were mostly directed to everyone outside the family.

"Yao, set up rooms for our guest. More importantly we cannot let that we have a ten be known. Erase the memories of the guards. Only the six of us must know."

The Jack nodded his head and set to work. The King turned to Maddie and bowed to her. Maddie blinked in confusion. The King was bowing to her.

"I am the King of Spades, Alfred. This is my beloved Brother and my Mother, Mathew the Ace of Spades and Arthur, the Queen of Spades."

"Nice to meet you, actually you reminded me of my parents. My dad acts like you."

Alfred blushed at the comment and Mathew frowned. Snuggling closer, Mathew soaked in his brohter's warmth. It wouldn't be long before Arthur chose a queen for his brother and Mathew dreaded that day. Maddie seemed to notice the depression around the Ace and then bent down to her aunt and then got the biggest shit eating grin most ot the people in the room had never seen.

"Auntie Adz, Daddy's drunk and has no shirt on."

That made the light blonde haired girl girl sit up and look wildly around for her oldest brother. Pouting, Adelaide turned back to Maddie.

"Not fair, there is no America here with his beautiful Olympic body! Such a cruel niece!"

"And if Mama heard you say that you'd be dead."

"Le Canada peut embrasser mon cul fran aises froggy." (Canada can kiss my French Froggy ass.)

"I'm sure Mama wants warts on his face."

"I'm not a toad, mon cheri."

Mathew, Alfred, and Arthur stared at the girls in front of them with worry. Just what madness would thew two Alices bring?

-line is line-

Okay so I got a little bored with Brood and thought That I'd bring Paris is to show her off for a little bit. Please review and tell me if you like it. 


	2. Disney it

I don't own anything but the two OCs. This has also been sitting on my computer for a while.

* * *

If there was one thing in the world one Adelaide Jeanne Bonnefoy hated more than her fashion rival,Milan, it was when people ignored the obvious signs of true love. This was one of those moments. Sitting next to the French city, Maddie just sighed and tried to think of how Alice got back to their world.

"This sucks."

"Auntie, maybe we should take a page from Daddy's book."

"And what would America do? Because I feel a need to throttle my mother."

"Doesn't help that Grandpa is apparently the King of Diamonds."

"True, but...WHY ARE THEY IGNORING TRUE LOVE? Honestly! And Alfred and Mathew are the worst so far!"

"You can't say that, we haven't met the other suits."

"Maddie, darling, your maman and papa were like that back before America even thought of Revolution."

"I forget that you and Aunt Brittany are only four hundred years old."

"Yes, but you'd think we'd be older, no?"

"Yep."

"So what is Ame..."

"ALFRED-KUN!"

Both state and city flinched and turn their attention down into the throne room from the balcony that they had decided to use as their home base. They turned to see a figure in red, purple and pink running up to the King of Spades and knock him over. Alerted, both girls headed down into the throne room and Maddie gasped.

"Kiku-san."

The sniffling and distraught black-haired man looked up from his spot on Alfred's chest and blinked at her through his tears.

"Do I know you?"

Maddie and Adelaide began to panic before Maddie quickly regained herself and smiled.

"I'm sorry, you just look like my boyfriend's father. His name is Kiku."

"Oh-okay. Wah! Alfred-chan! Why doesn't Ludwig love me?"

Alfred sighed and patted his friend's back. Unlike the United Kingdom of Spades and Marmorel, the Federation of Hearts elected their King and Queen. Usually the king would marry his counterpart to signify the kingdom was one united front, but Ludwig hadn't married Kiku. Now said queen was crying into his best friend's shirt and waist coat.

Mathew paused as he walked into the room. Kiku wasn't suppose to be in the kingdom for another few days.

"Your highness, please get up from the floor."

"Hera-chan?"

Maddie looked over as the man she knew as Greece walk up to the fallen queen and gently picked him up. Adelaide was also looking at the likeness and then her lips twitched into a full-blown grin. Maddie, who sensed the "Iggy's got and evil magical idea" vibe, started to run from her Aunt's side.

Adelaide didn't even bat and eye as she pulled out a wand with a crescent moon on top and pointed it at her retreating niece.

"Nyotalious!"

"Aaaaaaah!"

Adelaide grinned as her niece, now nephew, marched back over to her.

"Bonjour, Maddox."

"Aunt Adelaide, you go changin' me back right now! I ain't stayin' like this!"

"Now Maddie, I need a male voice, and I can't change myself cause I look too much like my mother."

"So changin' Canada's carbon female copy with red hair make more sense? Auntie, you've got ta be the biggest dumbass on the face of the Earth."

"I take offence to that."

"What ya gonna do? Glare at me with rigthous English ire?"

"Maman is truly a Gryffindor isn't he?"

"Yeah I don't get it either."

Maddie sighed and then frowned at his lack of breast. By shere will he was going to have to avoid the bath room. Adelaide smacked her nephew's rear causing the genderbent state to squeak and smack his hands over it. At this Maddie squeezes and then felt his eyebrow start to twitch.  
"Son of a Bitch!"

"What now?"

"I have Canada's Ass!"

"Well you can't all be as flat assed as America."

"Alfred-chan, they scare me."

"Ha ha, yeah they're not that bad. I've never seen that spell Adelaide used before though, or that type of wand."

"Cause it's like my mother's wand, his has a star."

Kiku giggled and Maddie face-plamed. This really wasn't going to be his day for who knows how long. Shaking his head and getting used to the cool air on his neck, Maddie went back to watching the in the two royals and, from what he guessed, the Ace of Hearts interact.

"Don't worry Kiku, Mother Loves having you in the palace and we'll even give your Ace a room as well. Oh hey Mattie, why are ya hidin' over there?"

The Ace of Spades panicked and started to sputter nonsense. Alfred just laughed and walked over to his brother and gently took his hand. Mathew whimpered and just clutched his key like staff tighter in his free hand.

"We have guest, dear brother. Can you find Mother?"

"Of course, Alfred."

Alfred stared after his brother until he was out of sight and then turned back to his friend. Said friend had a sly look on his face. Alfred glared at that face and Kiku pulled his sleeve up to giggle into it.

"Good thing the Kingdom of Spades has that law about Twins."

"Ha ha, Kikes...Think it still applies to me?"

"I don't see why not."

Adelaide frowned at the mention of a law about twins. She knew if such a thing existed it might help her. For now, though, she had fo focus on one tangled red string at a time. From what she could see it was also starting to fade.

'This isn't good.'

"Aunty?"

"Maddox it's time for Operation: Disney."

"See told you we'd need it."

"That you did. We'll start with the Queen of Hearts and his Ace."

"Whole new world."

"What? Why that one?"

"Meh, we don't have anything else unless dear Greece pulls a Hercules."

"Damn, you're right."

The two Alice's turned back to the rest of the room to find Heracles leaving the room and Kiku look at his retreating back longingly. Both State and City felt their face split into huge grins. That was the sign they needed. Adelaide nodded her head and then looked over at her puppy dog eyed nephew's face.

"I'm sorry Maddie, but I'm leaving you like that."

"You're a bitch."

"Of course. I'm a fashion queen."

Maddie just face-plamed. Leave it to his Aunt to turn an insult into a compliment. Maddie sighed as Adelaide grabbed his hand and started to drag him to the garden in which Kiku had disappeared into.

Not even two minutes after the two Alice's left, did Mathew reappear in the throne room. He walked over to his brother and grabbed his hand. Alfred just smiled and squeezed the slightly smaller hand.

"Hey, Mattie, there's something I want to tell you."

"Yes, Alfred?"

"I...I"

"MATHEW! FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME STOP SNEAKING OFF FROM YOUR LESSONS!"

Said male squeaked and ran off, leaving his twin to get run over by the on coming Queen of Spades. Alfred groaned as his mother tackled him to the ground.

"I'm Alfred! For Goodness sake Mother! Learn to tell us apart! We've only know you for nineteen years!"

"Sorry Alfred."

With that the Queen got up and went chasing after his twin. Alfred smacked his head back onto the marble floor and frowned at the giggle he heard.

"...Yao, shut up."

* * *

That's that for this chapter, please review. :)


End file.
